Love Is Often Unexpected
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [High School/Modern AU] Natsu has a crush. On his best friend's brother. Lyon. When Lucy gives him a way to confess his feelings, Natsu is left with the bewilderment that love is often unexpected, and also learns that every love story is unique and never written beforehand. Could Natsu and Lyon work out more than Natsu expected? [LGBT Content] [Oneshot - May Change Rating?]


"Why don't you just ask him out Natsu? It's really not that hard and besides, if you don't tell him how you feel then it'll be something you'll regret for the rest of your life. Even if you end up with someone else and are happily married with them, you will still regret it and it will bug the back of your mind until the day you die".

"Luce you're making this sound like a life or death situation, which it isn't. I can't ask him out, Gray would kill me!" The pinkette whined, resting his head on his arms as he, Lucy and Levy sat at their usual lunch table in one corner of the hall, waiting for Gray and Erza to come meet them from their classes.

"What Gray doesn't know won't hurt him. If you really like Lyon so much as to have a _wet dream_ about him then what's stopping you from making it a reality someday?" The blonde winked and Levy jolted her head up from the book she was reading with a squeak.

"Lu-chan! You shouldn't say such vulgar things! A-And what if Gray had heard you?!"

"Oh please, even if he did hear, how would he know I was talking to or about Natsu? Loads of girls like Lyon, he's hot, not even a full blown lesbian could deny that" She flicked her wrist in a small dismissive wave before slinging her arm around Levy's shoulders. "Isn't that right, Levy-chan~?"

"Lu-chan stop~! You're making me blush!" Lucy laughed as Levy ducked her head between the pages of her book again, her cheeks growing bright red within seconds.

Natsu sighed. "Well, even if I do tell Lyon. What if he doesn't feel the same way and tells Gray? Or what if he tells Gray about it anyway?! You know as well as I do that they're super close despite not actually being related. Why...? Why did I have to fall in love with my stupid best friend's brother...?"

"Natsu, it might not be as bad as you think it is. Like I said, just tell Lyon how you feel and see what happens. I'm sure Gray would understand too. I mean, he did have to deal with Gajeel's death threats when he asked Juvia out, and I'm fairly certain Gajeel is scarier than Lyon".

"Okay then Luce, since you're so full of bright ideas today then how exactly do I tell him? Without Gray being around" Natsu huffed, folding his arms across his chest as his blonde friend hummed in though and tapped her pointer finger lightly on the space underneath her bottom lip.

After a while, her brown eyes lit up and Natsu rose a brow in interest. "How about you wait for a day at the weekend or an evening of some sorts where you know Gray and Juvia will go out on a date or 'round to her place, right? And then you go to Gray's house and when Lyon answers the door, you say that you're looking for him".

"For Lyon? Wouldn't that sou-"

"No, looking for Gray you idiot. And so when Lyon says he's out, you ask if you could stay and wait for him. Knowing how nice Lyon actually is, he'll let you in and then you can confess to him, okay?" Lucy beamed at her best friend like an angel.

Natsu wasn't so sure. He had heard from and been around to Gray's place enough to know that Lyon rarely went out unless he was absolutely forced to by his friends. He rested an elbow on the table and his chin in his palm as he thought about Lucy's idea. It didn't sound too bad. At least she wasn't telling him to dress up in a suit and tie, with a bouquet of flowers and propose to the boy that had someone captivated his heart's attention.

"Where the hell were you?" Natsu jumped from his thoughts when his vision registered Gray taking the seat across from him, and he didn't look too happy. Erza had taken the seat next to Natsu and was currently conversing quietly with Lucy and Levy.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked at his friend in confusion. Why was Gray getting frustrated with him all of a sudden?

"You were supposed to meet me at our lockers, dumbass. You left me standing there looking like a dork for a good ten minutes, jerk".

"Weren't you in class with Erza?"

"No! No, today I told you I had that stupid catch-up class in place of my usual. And then with my dumb luck, I had to run into Sherry and walked with her to meet my brother and _then_ I met up with Erza to come here. Oh, and then to top it off I got told that my brother is bi now" He lifted his hands in a kind of shrug of sorts before rolling his eyes and sighing heavily.

"Wait, Lyon's bisexual now? Since when?" _Although, this does give me more of a chance to be with him sexuality-wise..._

"That's what I said! I'm proud to be so close to my older brother but to get told his sexuality status from one of his friends - his _ex-girlfriend_ no less - is just extremely weird. Like, dude, why wouldn't he tell me?! I know I'm straight but he knows I hang out with all you guys and c'mon, both you and Lucy are gay and I clearly don't have a problem with it. Just...ugh, sometimes I feel like I don't know my brother at all".

Natsu smirked a tiny bit. "What if I told you that I was secretly straight this whole time?"

Gray gave him a disbelieving look and shook his head. "No way. You used to check me out in gym all the time about two years ago when you finally came out, you only stopped because I got together with Juvia. Speaking of which, have you seen her? I haven't seen her all goddamn day and I need to ask her something about our next date this weekend".

Natsu shook his head. "Sorry pal, I haven't seen her either. Maybe she's not in?"

"Why wouldn't she be? If she was sick then she'd text me".

"True. So...what are you going to do with her this weekend?" Natsu then widened his eyes when he saw a smirk creep onto Gray's face. "I changed my mind, I don't wanna know!"

"Hahaha! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Gray laughed, holding one hand to his stomach at the grimacing look on his friend's face. "Nah, Juvia probably won't allow me to do that to her until I put a ring on her finger. A gold one if we're taking things really seriously".

"Marriage?"

"My God, it has a brain at last".

"Jerk!" Natsu grinned anyway. "So, do you want to marry Juvia someday?"

"Perhaps...I'll think more about it towards graduation if we're still together". Gray chuckled to himself, his eyes cast downward before he looked up at his friend again. A flash of mischievousness made a shiver run down Natsu's spine. Gray had that strange effect on people. "What about you? You obviously have your eye on someone, I can tell. You've been acting more quiet than usual whenever the subject of romance has occurred in a conversation" He then tried to stifle a laugh. "I still remember your face in Sex Ed classes, haha!"

"I-It was shocking, okay?! We were like, twelve Gray!" He let out a slow breath and avoided his friend's eyes. "I...I do like someone but...you probably wouldn't be happy if I told you".

"Huh?" Gray was confused. "Why the hell wouldn't I be happy with who you have a crush on? It's your love life, not mine. And I know it can't be Juvia because you're a gay ass. So...Loke? Elfman? Or please don't tell me you have a crush on a teacher".

"No, no. Absolutely no way. I wouldn't go that far, you know that". He rolled his eyes. "I just...I just know that you really wouldn't like it if I told you". He then paused a moment but spoke again before Gray could say anything. "A-And it totally wouldn't work out anyway! I'm n-not even going to tell them how I feel because then I can easily move on and, well, be happy on my own until I find someone new?"

Gray blinked slowly and Natsu could see from his expression and darkened eyes that he didn't believe him. Gray then proceeded to repeat exactly what Lucy had told him about how he should tell this person how he felt before it was too late and he had regrets.

* * *

It had started to rain heavily on the day Gray took Juvia out for their date. Natsu had spent the day with Lucy, Levy, Loke, Erza and Gajeel. They had decided to all spend time together at Lucy's, where the girls focused on doing makeovers and reading through girl magazines, whilst the boys sat around playing video games and yelling at one another. Loke had to intervene on Erza's behalf several times before Gajeel and Natsu broke out into fights.

It was getting to early evening when Lucy pulled Natsu aside and told him to go to Gray's house and tell Lyon how he felt. Like they'd discussed for the past few days. Natsu cautiously looked himself over in the mirror before he made his departure into the wet weather. He sighed heavily, feeling like sharp claws were curling around and digging into his heart. He grew more nervous with each step down the street - having forgotten to bring a suitable jacket since the weather had been somewhat clear that morning - and soon he didn't know if his shivering was from the cold and dampness of his clothes or from the nerves racking his form.

He rung the doorbell after reaching the house and walking up the driveway and it wasn't long before Lyon answered the door wearing nothing more than black jeans and a royal blue short-sleeved hoodie. His only accessory was a simple chain necklace around his neck with no pendant, unlike his brother.

"Natsu?" He said his name as more of a slightly surprised statement rather than a question and it made the claws around Natsu's heart squeeze it slightly. "Sorry, Gray's been out all day with that chick of his" He briefly shook his head and stared over the younger boy's shoulder at the weather before taking a step backward and to the side. "Why don't you come in, you look like you need some warmth".

 _Oh hell yes. What kind of warming up methods can we do that- NO. Not happening!_

"Th-Thanks Lyon..." he stuttered a little, cursing himself as he did so. Damn, crushes could be so annoying when it came to talking. "So, how long has Gray been gone exactly?"

"It feels like since dawn because that's what time he was up, disturbing me by using my bathroom, to make sure he looked absolutely perfect for her. I mean, jeez, girls can be hard to handle, sure, but you'd think he was one the way he was acting this morning before he left. Anyway, did you need anything in particular?"

"I, err...Oh, I think Gray said I could borrow his Biology homework. He said it'd be next to his laptop or something".

Lyon nodded and hopped upstairs to go and try finding the requested item while Natsu sweated in fear knowing there was no such thing. After a short moment, Lyon came back downstairs with a suspicious look in his onyx eyes. "I can't see anything. Are you sure?"

Natsu sighed heavily and began to fidget, tugging at his wet jacket uncomfortably and biting his lower lip. He then peeked up at the older boy and sagged his shoulder, stuffing his hands in his pockets but keeping his head low as he avoided eye contact again. "No...I...I actually didn't come to see Gray... I...I actually came to see you..." _I hate you Lucy._

"I figured as much by now...so, what is it you want me for?" Lyon folded his arms across his chest and leant up against the wall, kicking a foot up behind him for extra sturdiness.

"I..." Natsu felt the breath catch in his throat and he screwed his eyes shut. "I-I happen to love you, okay?!" he half-yelled. He didn't open his eyes but his hands slipped from his pockets and clenched fists at his sides as he lightly trembled. Rejection was the only thing in sight - he knew it.

He heard Lyon's footsteps come closer and soon his hands were holding onto his shoulders. "Natsu". He jumped slightly at the touch of gentleness in the older boy's voice and looked up at him. "Is that true? Do you really love me?" He then leant forward and murmured next to his ear. "Or are you, perhaps... _in_ love with me?"

A dark blush crept across Natsu's cheeks with a tiny squeak. He slowly nodded while swallowing the lump in his throat. "I do...I am..." he whispered in reply. "I-I don't know when it started...but before I knew it, my affections and feelings went from Gray to you..." He turned his head away. "Yes, yes, I know it sounds weird. I liked your clearly, openly straight brother before I liked you". A loud rumble of thunder startled him and his hands instinctively grabbed Lyon's arms. "S-Sorry, I wasn't expecting the storm to be a thunderstorm, ha".

"It's fine". Lyon shook his head dismissively and let go on the other male to step back. "Take off your jacket".

"Wh-What?! B-But I only-"

"I meant so I can put it away in the airing cupboard to dry and warm up. And anything else you want. You can borrow some of Gray's stuff if that's the case. I have a feeling this storm isn't lightening up anytime soon so you might as well stay the night".

"What about when Gray comes home?"

"I can handle him. But something tells me I'll receive a text later on to say he's staying over at Juvia's. It's happened before".

"Heh, yeah...Juvia doesn't seem like the kind of girl to kick her boyfriend out into the stormy weather to get home". He peeled his sopping wet jacket off and handed it to Lyon, along with his shirt and jeans - all the while sporting a deep blush since he _was_ undressing in front of his crush who now knew he liked him. If Gray walked in now he'd be one dead best friend. "Thanks..."

"Not a problem. Feel free to go rake through Gray's things to find something. I'll wait for you down here".

Natsu managed to nod and raced upstairs to his best friend's room, walked over to the wardrobe and pushed through various shirts and hoodies before pulling out some dark blue denim jeans and a simple striped black and white shirt. One he knew Gray hadn't worn since leaving their previous school. He tugged them clothing items on and went back downstairs to find Lyon in the kitchen.

The pale blunette smiled with a touch of a smirk at his reappearance and handed a glass of orange juice to him, which Natsu took gratefully and chugged down to refresh himself. "Huh. I haven't seen that shirt in a while".

"Oh, yeah I know right? He used to like it a lot". He then felt Lyon's arms slip around his waist and moaned softly when the older's lips pressed against the side of his neck in a kiss. With now half-lidded eyes, he looked back at Lyon, feeling his heart pounding frantically against his ribcage. "What are you doing...?"

"Making the most of things while the time is on our side. I'm surprised, my brother's old stuff looks incredibly good on you. Although seeing you without it earlier was a better experience" Lyon near enough purred. "You want to know the reason I began liking guys? Just suddenly feeling some attraction to you. But, of course, that's not the story I'll eventually tell my brother".

"You turned bisexual because of me?" Natsu asked, his voice dropping into as gentle a tone as Lyon's. "What are you planning to tell Gray?"

"Something that will give the pervert some decent enjoyment and teasing material. But so long as you know the real story that's all I care about".

Natsu let out a breathy chuckle and pressed his forehead against the crook of Lyon's neck with a smile. "So you're in love with me too, huh? I never imagined that happening". He lifted his head and stared into Lyon's onyx eyes. He then leant up slowly to go and kiss him. Lyon followed his move, also slowly leaning in to meet his lips with his own. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lyon's neck and could feel their breathing mix.

And then Lyon's phone buzzed to signal a text message. Trust Gray to ruin the moment without even being there in person.

"I will kill him when he gets home" Lyon muttered under his breath as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and slid his thumb across the screen to unlock it and see what was so important for his younger brother to text him. "Yep, knew he'd be staying over at Juvia's". He shoved his phone roughly into his pocket again and wrapped his arm around Natsu a little more firmly than before. "Now, where were we, huh?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hehe," Natsu bit his lip gently before ghosting his words over Lyon's lips with a smile. "I believe you were about to kiss me, were you not?"

"Heh, I believe I was".

Lyon was then the one to close the gap between them. His lips covered Natsu's in a soft and gentle connection. Natsu's arms tensed around his neck a tiny bit, the pinkette holding onto his wrist with one hand, and Lyon's arms pulled him closer so their chests pressed together as the older boy tilted his head slightly to deepen their second kiss. Natsu couldn't help but hum quietly in enjoyment as he slowly kissed back. Their lips pulled apart, separated by a tiny space for only a mere moment before they met again, over and over.

They stopped after a minute or so when Natsu brought his arms down from around Lyon's neck and rested his hands against his broad shoulders, laying his head on his shoulder as he regained his usual breathing pattern and processed that he had, indeed, just been barely making out with his crush. He closed his eyes for a second and felt Lyon kiss his temple with a gentle peck.

The two stayed like that for a while until Natsu looked up at the other with concerned and loving eyes. "So...what does this mean now? Between you and me..."

"What do you mean? I'd thought it was obvious after that". Lyon then picked Natsu up and sat him on the nearest countertop so he was practically at eye level. He placed his hands on either side of Natsu's thighs and gently rested their foreheads together. "Or do you not really want to be with me?" He asked sincerely.

"Wou...Would I have told you I was in love with you if I didn't? I do want to be with you, Lyon. But...dating my best friend's brother is going to be hard because Gray will-"

"I'll handle him. Don't worry about that. If he accepts it - which he should if he's truly your friend - then it'll be fine. If he doesn't, then he's just going to have to learn the hard way, hm? He can be an idiot sometimes but I'm pretty sure he'll be okay with us. Or learn to be, eventually". Lyon kissed him again, even going as far to slip a hand up the back of Natsu's (Gray's) shirt as he wrapped an arm around him. "I love you, Natsu" He whispered in his ear with a hint of huskiness.

"Yeah...I love you too, Lyon". Natsu kissed him back a little bit before he just settled for hugging him around the neck. He tightened his grip when Lyon picked him up and carried him over to the longue and lay down on the couch with Natsu sitting on top of him. The two stared at one another before Lyon leant up to kiss Natsu on the tip of his nose and settled him down to cuddle him, running a hand up and down his back soothingly beneath the shirt. Natsu sighed contently as he laid pressed against his new lover. It hadn't been officially said, but both Natsu and Lyon knew they could confidently call one another their boyfriend. "I love you" Natsu whispered softly.

"I love you too..." Came an equally as soft reply.

The evening drew on. The thunderstorm passed without either one of them really noticing. Natsu had begun to drop off to sleep when Lyon shifted to look at the clock behind him. He suggested they go and turn in for the night and took his boyfriend up to the landing and stopped outside his room at the end of the walkway.

"So, I guess I'll sleep in Gray's room and see you in the morning?" Natsu asked but Lyon shook his head and pulled Natsu into his own room, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

"Don't be daft," Lyon chuckled. "You'll be spending the night with me since I doubt you'd want to reveal yourself being my lover by him finding you'd spent the night. If he comes home before you've left then I'll keep him occupied until he leaves. He said he was going to spend the day with you and Loke tomorrow anyway".

"Th-That could work". The pinkette blushed and soon the two were comfortably settled in Lyon's bed for the night. Lyon's bare chest was pressed against his back with an arm drapped over his side and holding his hand, lacing their fingers together against Natsu's chest. He felt a final kiss be placed on the side of his neck just next to his shoulder and smiled. "Did you ever think this would happen between us?"

"I don't think anybody ever thinks their crush will end up liking them back. People always hope, even when they know they have no chance. That's what makes it so special when it does happen. Love is a common thing - it's seen everywhere in everyone - but if you look deep enough into every relationship, I bet you'll find a story that's unlike any other".

"That's poetic. But sweet and true, from the heart".

"Shut up, Gray always teases me when I get like this late at night". Lyon chuckled lightly and closed his eyes, as did Natsu. "Get some sleep. It's been quite a day for you I expect". Natsu chuckled back and eventually they both fell asleep, feeling warm and safe.

* * *

Natsu had awoken the next morning to hear that Gray had returned home and he could hear in muffled voices that Lyon was explaining to Gray just how his bisexuality came about. He slowly got up and looked around Lyon's room with a soft smile before opening the door a tiny bit so he could hear when Gray left. It took some more moments of the two brothers talking but eventually Gray left.

He then noticed that Lyon had left his clothes out for him and got changed into the now warm and dry clothing items before going downstairs. He found Lyon sat at the small table behind the couch with a plate of breakfast. He smiled when he noticed him and directed him to his own breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen. They sat together and ate and Natsu couldn't have felt happier.

Once things were done, he bid Lyon goodbye with a kiss and the two exchanged numbers - mostly wondering how that hadn't happened already - and Natsu left to go meet Gray and Loke at their local skate park. All the time he walked there, he couldn't help but think of spending the night in Lyon's arms. Or the feeling of their lips connecting them together. Natsu was pleased that Lyon hadn't had sex with him on their first night together - he hated the idea of sex on a first date of any sorts. It always made him feel that the person initiating the sex just wanted you for your body more than anything else, and Natsu knew he couldn't of handled a relationship like that. Even if Lyon had asked last night, Natsu would've declined and if Lyon hadn't been okay with that then Natsu would've left that relationship dangling off a cliff and walked home in the thunderstorm.

"Hey! Natsu! Over here man!" He heard Loke call and almost walked past his friends being in his thoughts.

"H-Hey!" He called back and checked both ways before running across the street to stand with them. "Hey Gray".

"Yo".

Loke chuckled. "He's missing his princess already and it hasn't even been five hours since he left her house".

"I am not. It's just that she's special to me. I really love her, is that a crime?" He half-smirked at Loke.

"Love can be seen as a crime, Gray" He smirked back. "Ah, just like the story of Romeo and Juliet".

"Oh please don't start, you're going to make me throw up" Gray grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Lyon was acting really weird this morning when I saw him at home. Well, at least I finally learnt how he started liking guys" He shrugged.

Natsu bit his lip subtly. If only Gray knew. "So, what are we supposed to be doing today again?"

"I dunno really. Wanna just hang at the park and talk about girls?" Loke asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sure Natsu's pretty gay ass will enjoy talking about girls" Gray laughed lightly.

"Oh God, sorry man, I almost forgot you swing that way. Well, we could talk about guys too, I guess".

"I don't mind. I'll probably just end up tuning you guys out and thinking about my own fantasies" Natsu grinned.

"Okay, just don't start jerking off when they get too intimate and you happen to have a boner" Loke teased with a tint of genuine truth whilst Gray just laughed at the idea and took the lead in the trio walking away from the skate park and toward the usual park to wander and talk.

 _Heh, there's only one person who would invade my fantasies. And maaaaybe I can spend some time with myself if Igneel is going out tonight~_

* * *

 **4,675 words, whoo! I barely write that much for a oneshot.**

 **Okay, I do love this most random crack ship xD I love it a lot. Lytsu forever~**

 **I originally thought of adding smut in this or even a lime-based touching or something, but then I changed my mind because I really don't appreciate the idea of sex on the first date or straight after confession - it doesn't sound like proper/true love to me. But that's just me, I guess it's okay if you think differently but I explained that in the story above. And so the only hint I gave to that original idea was that final line.**

 **Also cause I suck at endings and I REALLY need to work on that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed~ Spread the Lytsu loves guys I need more xD I've only seen very few fanfics of these two (one of which is my own as well as this one) and if there are other fics of Lyon liking Natsu then it usually ends up as Gratsu anyway and meh. I like Gratsu though so win-win but still, you get my drift.**


End file.
